


Those Three Little Words

by SpiritBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBear/pseuds/SpiritBear
Summary: Dorothea has sung so many songs for the Mittelfrank Opera Company that were about love. She's played roles where her character got their true love, but she couldn't quite understand.She didn't understand the feeling that you got when you were in love, how could she, she was only thinking about her future with a rich noble as a simple mean of survival.That was what she originally thought, until she laid eyes on Byleth for the first time. Now Dorothea understands how it feels to love someone with all her heart, how it feels to see them injured, how it feels to deal with their long absence and how it fels when they return to her. She loves everything about Byleth, but she can't say those three little words to let Byleth know that Dorothea's love is only for her and no one else.
Relationships: Dorothea/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 31





	Those Three Little Words

Dorothea hadn't known what love truly was. She had known what it looked like, she's seen it many times when she was with the Mittelfrank Opera Company, but she never experienced it. Of course, Dorothea still played the part of a girl in love in one of her many performances but she never truly got what was so great about it.

She had come to terms with the idea that she'll never understand true love. She knew her only desirable qualities would change and dissapear as she got older. Once they were gone, she'd be back on the streets, all alone. Dorothea refused to let that happen, so she did what she did best. She flirted with every rich noble, who were stupid enough to listen to her meaningless words. Dorothea knew that her only hope to avoid living on the streets once again would to marry into a house that had wealth and status. As much as she hated it, she had to suck up to the idiotic nobles.

When Dorothea joined the Officers Academy, she didn't see young nobles, she saw fools who she could easily manipulate. She knew that it was cruel to give them misleading ideas about how she felt about them but Dorothea needed to look after her herself first. So, she wasn't really expecting to get attached to her classmates. She thought that since they were nobles, they'd look down on her. But the Black Eagles were nothing but kind and she soon grew to love them all (with Ferdinand, it was still up for debte). She wanted only the best for them, and so when the Black Eagles got word that a new teacher for theirs class, Dorothea was worried.

But once Dorothea laid eyes on the new professer, with Edelgard introducing her as Byleth, she felt her heart skip a beat. Dorothea never felt her her heart beat so fast as she started talking to the professer and didn't understand why she felt happy when Byleth smiled at her everytime Dorothea flirted with her. But, this new feeling wasn't unwelcome. Dorothea just had to be careful, that's all. She couldn't just give up on all her plans just because she had a minor crush on Professer Byleth, now could she?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love and adore Dorothea. I wanted to write something about her for a while know. I also like Rhea and Edelgard, so that's gonna be fun. I may/may not have to break Dorothea's heart for a while so Byleth has something to put back together and everything turns out okay. We'll see when we get there.


End file.
